Unspoken
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Lost in an unfamiliar city with no recollection of who he is, Kai finds himself taken in by the most unlikely person... an old rival who deep down could never find it in herself to truly hate him. Now Kai must regain his memories with Aléa's help. Kai/OC
1. Karma

**A/N: So I'm trying out a new idea… dunno how well this gonna turn out… but it's a Kai/OC fic. Wish me luck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OC.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A distant memory…

_The night was still._

_There weren't any other sounds in Bey City this night, other than the footsteps of Kai Hiwatari roaming the streets, and lost to his thoughts. He kept his eyes focused, listening to his surroundings, just waiting for a moment of change._

_It happened._

_Kai whirled around and launched his blade, it clashing against another's, and his crimson eyes locking on the shadowed figure that had attacked him without warning. A gloved hand caught the red blade with black and white alternating lightning marks, before the heavy footsteps came closer, and soon moonlight illuminated her face._

_The layered chin-length locks the color of rich dark chocolate, framing around a tan face dark due to Spanish blood, and golden eyes the color of butterscotch. Her eyes were filled with loathing. She stepped into view, revealing her determined face._

"_You honestly believe that I was going to let you walk away from me again, Kai?"_

Kai came out of the memory, remembering where he was. He wasn't in Bey City three years ago. Now he was in Barcelona, Spain searching for new competition for him to battle and become stronger.

That's all that mattered to him. Strength, to be the best, and to finally show _her_. The rival that wouldn't leave him be no matter how far he walked away from her.

The night was quiet as he wandered the unfamiliar city. He kept his eyes to his feet, locked in a narrowed glare. He paused at one point, trying to remember which way to go that would take him back to his hotel.

He turned down an alley, seeing the hotel on the other side of it, and his footsteps echoed against the cobblestones. Kai came to a halt suddenly. Four figures surrounded him, blocking the entrance and the exit, and he glanced around at their shadowed faces with narrowed crimson orbs.

He moved to grab his launcher and blade, but not before they lunged. Kai jerked back, two of them ramming into each other, and they went down. Another went for his back, but Kai grabbed his arm and flipped him over his shoulder. He went to turn and grab the last one, but that was before something blunt came crashing down on his head.

Kai gasped as the world slipped out from under his feet and everything went black…

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Aléa sighed as she walked down the street, having just left her apartment, and she was heading to the market to pick up a few things that she needed. She ran a hand through her layered, chin-length brown locks, and closed her butterscotch orbs. She couldn't stop thinking about that strange dream.

It had been three years since she had last tracked down Kai Hiwatari, her biggest rival. Last night she had dreamt of that encounter in Bey City. That cruel and taunting smirk made rage boil in her stomach as she recalled the dream.

Aléa shook her head, getting the image out. "Gotta start listening to Robert. This almost turned into an unhealthy obsession. Revenge isn't the answer…" She paused and clenched her fist, "But, boy, is it sweet! What I wouldn't give to see that jerk and put him in his place!"

She neared an alleyway and was just about to walk on by when something caught her attention. It was a white scarf, lying in a puddle on the cobblestones, and beside that scarf was an outstretched gloved hand. Aléa froze, her heart pounding somewhat quicker as she entered the alley.

There was no way…

She stepped around a knocked over trashcan and her jaw-dropped.

It was!

"Oh this is perfect!" Aléa grinned deviously, kneeling beside the one and only Kai Hiwatari. "He's completely out of it!" She rubbed her hands together, "I wonder if I still have that ballerina costume…" She paused and poked Kai for a moment.

_Crap… he might actually be hurt…_

Sighing, the Spanish girl rolled him over onto his back and knelt down, pressing her ear over his heart. She could hear a steady heartbeat, signaling he wasn't as dead as he appeared, before she grabbed his face, examining it. His lips were split and bloodied, the skin of his right cheek was bruised, red, and broken, and he had a large knot on the back of his head from where he had been knocked out.

Aléa reached into his pocket and found his wallet was gone. Surprisingly, his Beyblade was still with him. She picked up Dronzer and examined it, her eyes taking in the masterpiece, at least until she heard Kai groan. Quickly, Aléa dropped Drazner and looked down at Kai's face. He was regaining consciousness.

Crimson eyes fluttered open and Kai sat up slowly, before looking up at the face of a striking Spanish girl, with golden eyes that reminded him of butterscotch, and rich dark chocolate short hair. She was dressed in black Capri leggings, a red denim skirt, a ¾ inch red and white striped shirt with a hooded white form-fitting shirt that had three slits across her chest pulled over it, a thick black leather belt with a rose buckle, pulled up red and white striped socks, black ankle boots, red bike gloves, and a silver chain necklace with a phoenix pendant.

Kai frowned, not recognizing her. "Who are you?"

Aléa flinched and stared at him in bewilderment and rage.

Okay, now that just crossed the line!

"Who am… Who am _I_?! You jerk, how can you not remember me?!"

Kai blinked and then said, "You know me?"

"Uh, yes!" Aléa hissed, "I'm Aléa Karmen, one of your rivals for almost four years now!"

"Then… can you tell me who I am?"

Aléa froze, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, and she gapped at him.

"Oh no… No, no, no, no, no! There is no way that…" She stared at him, seeing the innocent and clueless expression on his face. "Oh my lord, you really do have amnesia!"

"Amnesia?"

"You don't know where you are, who you are, who I am… Oh, no, what happened to you, Kai?"

"Kai? Is that my name?"

"Of course that's your name! Your name is Kai Hiwatari, you're eighteen-years-old, you're one of the best Russian Beybladers in the world, and you're the Captain of the Bladebreakers, one of the most famous teams ever!"

Aléa paused and saw none of this was clicking.

"Okay, okay, I know what to do. First off, you need to medical attention and off the streets. Secondly, I need to get a hold of your team."

Aléa grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him to his unsteady feet and crinkled her nose.

"And thirdly and most importantly, you need a bath! Ugh, you reek!"

Kai sniffed himself and made a face, "You're right, I do."

Aléa groaned and said, "Oh, this is going to take _a lot _of time to get used to this…"

She couldn't believe she was doing this. Couldn't believe that _she_ was helping _him_. This was the guy she had loathed and declared her nemesis for the past going on four years of her life.

And here she was, lugging his sorry rear-end back to her home, and she was actually helping him. Aléa sighed, closing her eyes, and just wanting to groan.

Was this some godforsaken punishment for tormenting Johnny or something? Was God punishing her and forcing her to have to take care of the one man she hated more than anything else in this ludicrous world?

She seriously hated karma.

Kai placed an arm around her shoulders and Aléa slipped hers around his waist, grasping his belt in an attempt to help support him as they headed down the street. Kai kept his eyes hidden with his bangs, shielding them from the bright light, and his head was throbbing painfully. Finally, Aléa reached a charming tan building and lugged Kai inside, heading into the elevator that took them to the penthouse on the top floor.

_Gotta get him cleaned up before anything. Ugh, he really smells._

Aléa tried not to gag as the waves of sewage caused bile to rise in her throat. She managed to open the door to her bathroom and dragged Kai over to the toilet seat, setting him down on it, and he leaned on the side of the sink to prevent from keeling over. Aléa then sighed before she drew a warm bath, turning off the water when the tub was nearly full.

"C'mon, strip already." Aléa ordered, turning to face him.

Kai blinked at her, his face turning red, "W-What?"

She rolled her eyes, "Do you want to bathe with your clothes on?"

He shook his head, the action causing a wave of vertigo to strike him, and he clutched the sink so not to collapse to the black and white tiled floor. Aléa frowned, not liking the pity she kept feeling for the dual-colored young man before her, and she closed her eyes.

_Just kill me now…_

She moved forward, starting with removing his white scarf from around his neck, and tossing it in the sink. She then pulled off the open short-sleeved black shirt, revealing more bruising marking his tawny skin across his arms. The moment she pulled his dark violet shirt however, Aléa came to a halt, her eyes widening at the massive bruising and the random scrapes all over his chest.

"My lord… who would do such a thing? You weren't just mugged, you had the hell beaten out of you!" Aléa gasped, before kneeling down in front of him, and tenderly brushing her fingertips across the yellow and purple skin.

Kai flinched slightly but didn't release any sound of discomfort. He couldn't stop staring down at Aléa's face, watching her eyebrows meet, and seeing real concern flickering in her golden eyes. For someone who was supposedly his rival, she sure did show a lot of concern for him, despite everything she had said.

Suddenly his hands had a mind of their own, clasping around Aléa's wrist, and her eyes locked on his. Kai didn't say anything, just reached out and cupped her face in his hand, examining it and brushing her cheekbone gently with his thumb. Her skin was so soft.

"Kai… what are you doing?" Aléa said quietly, almost warily.

"How can I hate someone like you?" Kai wondered aloud. "You're supposed to be my rival, right? How can someone so sweet and kind be my rival? What did we ever do to each other to hate each other?"

She jerked back and away from him, "You ruined my life, my reputation, and you kicked me when I was down. You're a heartless jerk, Kai. That's who you are."

Crimson eyes lowered, "I don't remember… is that really who I am?"

"Yes, that's exactly who you are, and the moment the amnesia wears off you're going to go back to being cold and heartless!" Aléa snapped, "The better side of my judgment tells me to kick you out now and leave you to the dogs!"

"Then why don't you?"

One glance up at her from under those bangs sent unexpected heat to flood across her face. Aléa cringed slightly and looked away, unable to look at Kai's face, for once not stoic and cold.

"Because I was raised to help others when they need it." She muttered, "Can you finish getting undressed by yourself, or do I have to lose anymore of my pride than I already have?"

Kai looked down at his lap, "I can do it myself…"

Aléa released a sigh of relief, "Toss your clothes outside the door so I can get them in the wash."

"Okay," He replied as she left the bathroom with the clothes from the sink, shutting the door behind her, and she headed for the washer and dryer.

As Aléa put his clothes in the washing machine, later retrieving the pants and his boxers, which she tried to ignore the fact she was touching them, she found herself somewhat disturbed.

She frowned slightly, still not used to the way he talked or his innocent actions. The Kai she knew wouldn't have let her half-strip him, wouldn't have touched her face the way he had, or looked at her like she was an angel instead of the demon he truly thought she was.

Though, she couldn't deny she was starting to like this new Kai. If only the old Kai was grateful for all the things she was doing for him, despite the fact he was her nemesis. Aléa knew that this was just due to the amnesia and that as soon as Kai regained his memories he would leave without a thank you and be on his way, walking away from her once again.

No matter what he did or said while under her care, Kai would never truly feel any way that he claimed he would while in this state.

Aléa left the small laundry room that was off the kitchenette, crossing the living room, and heading for her bedroom. She opened the bottom drawer of her dresser, looking for a set of her elder cousin's clothing that she kept for whenever he visited. Finally she withdrew a pair of sweatpants and a baggy black t-shirt, standing back up, and turning around.

"Gwah!?"

Startled, Aléa staggered backwards, her face burning hotly at the sight of Kai standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his lean hips, and he blinked a few times.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She snapped, before thrusting the pants and shirt into his arms, and fleeing the room.

Aléa closed her eyes, covering her red face with her hands, and trying to fight the image of Kai practically naked out of her head, but it was no use. That boy was fine, finer than most men she had ever encountered in her life, and she knew she would be thinking about that image in the middle of the night.

What young woman her age wouldn't?

"Aléa?"

She jumped again, whirling around, and seeing Kai standing behind her with the folded towel in his hands. She blinked and blushed as he bowed, holding the towel out to her.

"Thank you."

"_Gracias_…" Aléa slowly took the towel.

That's when it happened.

Her hand brushed against his, and suddenly she felt as if she had been shocked. Tingles spread throughout her entire body and she had to quickly grab the towel and hurry to the washer, throwing it in the laundry basket, and hiding her blushing face. Kai, oblivious to the discomfort he was causing his hostess, looked around the room.

"You live comfortably." He noted.

Aléa turned to look at him, finally managing to compose herself.

"_Padre_ insisted." Aléa replied, though she didn't look too pleased with this fact. "I wanted to work for my own home, but he wouldn't hear of it. Told me that his daughter would not be treated like a lowly commoner." She rolled her eyes.

"Sounds as if you don't like the fact you come from a wealthy family."

"In all honesty, I don't."

Aléa paused a moment later.

_Why am I even telling him this? Ugh, something is so totally wrong me! Why are you tormenting me, Lord? Why?_

Kai was suddenly standing beside her. Aléa raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was so close all of a sudden, until she saw his face.

"Kai, you have to wash off the face-paint, otherwise your scrapes are going to get infected."

Kai reached up and touched the blue face-paint, "I wear face-paint?"

Aléa nodded, "Dunno why. I don't think anyone's ever seen you without it, actually."

_Better take a few pictures later and send them to Robert, Johnny, Oliver, and Enrique later for proof!_

"C'mon, let's get that washed off and get your scrapes treated."

She took his hand, ignoring the secret thrill she felt at the fact she was holding his hand, and led him back to the bathroom. Taking a warm wash cloth and some soap, Aléa went to scrubbing off the face-paint. Kai didn't wince once as the soap burned his scrapes and as Aléa scrubbed his face until it was pink and tender. Once she was done, the Spanish girl opened the medicine cabinet and withdrew some antibiotic ointment along with a bandage.

"Whoa… who knew you could be even more attractive without the paint." She couldn't help but murmur.

Kai's lips formed a smile, "So you think I'm attractive?"

Aléa cursed and glared at him, "Get whatever thoughts you're having out of your head. Amnesia or not, I will not _ever_ like you. Deep down I know you're still a cold and heartless jerk-face."

Kai released a small gasp of pain as she slapped the bandage on his cheek.

_Serves you right, stupid male…_

Aléa turned and saw that Kai had left his Beyblade and his cell phone on the sink. She then picked up the cell, scrolling through the small list of contacts, and selected Tyson Granger. Placing the phone to her ear, she watched as Kai lifted his shirt and started to apply more of the ointment to the rest of his scrapes on his torso.

"Kai! We're worried sick! Where are you!?" shouted the familiar voice of Tyson.

"Tyson, this isn't Kai, but I do know where he is." Aléa said.

There was a paused, "And who the heck are you? Where's Kai?"

"Aléa Karmen. You may not remember me, but I'm a close friend of the Majestics. Robert introduced us about three years ago."

There was another pause before a different voice spoke, "Aléa, hey, it's Ray Kon. I remember you, and so does Max. Where's Kai? We've been worried about him ever since he didn't come back to the hotel last night."

"Kai's with me. He was mugged, and I found him in an alley near my apartment. He has amnesia."

"Amnesia?!" Suddenly Max Tate's voice was heard. "He doesn't know who he is?!"

"No…"

"That's not good!" Max and Tyson both shouted.

Ray sighed and told them to calm down before speaking to Aléa again, "I'm sorry. I know this must be killing you right now. You two hate each other."

"Actually, I kinda like this new Kai. He's nice and actually doesn't get under my skin." Aléa smirked.

Kai blinked and glanced at her, surprised to hear this.

"So what do you wanna do, Ray?"

"We're coming over to your apartment, and then we'll figure out what to do." Ray then declared.

"Okay," Aléa gave them her address and simple directions from their hotel. "I'll keep him entertained. See you soon."

"Bye,"

Hanging up, Aléa turned back to Kai, crossing her arms over her bosom.

"Well, looks like you won't be my problem for much longer. Ray, Tyson, and Max are taking you off my hands."

Aléa was surprised by the sadness that crossed Kai's face. "Oh…"

"Hey, rejoice, you won't have to deal with someone who hates your guts."

Kai was quiet for a moment, "Yeah…"

Aléa frowned, startled by the sudden sadness she herself was feeling.

Just what was going on with her?

She hated Kai. Loathed him. She wanted nothing more than to see him go.

Yet…

How come she suddenly felt just as sad as Kai appeared about him leaving?

How come she didn't want him to go…?

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: Okay, so lemme know whatcha guys think in a review. No flames, please.**


	2. Changes

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing Osiran Duelist, Divine Child, little star, and ASlaveToWords! Glad you guys like the story so far! Please review again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OC.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Eat. It's not poisoned." Aléa ordered.

Kai looked down at the bowl of Spanish rice before he picked up the fork, slowly scooping up some of the red and brown rice, and placing the spicy meal in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, finding it was very tasty, and he began to eat it more quickly. Aléa smiled softly, finding him stuffing his face with her cooking somewhat cute, before a knock on the door caught her attention.

"_Uno momento_!" She called, before turning off the sink, and drying her hands with a red hand towel.

Aléa crossed the room and opened the door, finding three good-looking boys on the other side. The one wearing the Oriental clothing she recognized as Ray, the cute blond as Max, and the raven-haired one as Tyson. Ray smiled at her slowly.

"Where is he?" Max and Tyson exclaimed, trying to push their way past Ray.

As soon as they saw Kai eating and that he was alright with their own eyes, they released mushroom breaths of relief, hanging onto each other. After freaking a little over the fact that Kai wasn't wearing his face-paint, of course. Ray rolled his eyes slightly before addressing the one who had found their missing captain in the first place.

"What all did they take?"

"Just his wallet. Dronzer and his phone are still intact."

"Really?" Max's sapphire eyes widened, "That surprises me!"

Tyson and Max turned their attention to her, "So you found him in an alley?"

"Yes, he was unconscious at the time I found him, but he came too just as I arrived."

Ray sighed and said, "Well, I'm glad that someone who knew him was the one to find him. Someone could've taken him and taken advantage of him."

Aléa nodded in agreement, "Kai? Hey, your friends are here to take you back home for you to get better!"

They turned to the kitchenette, yet they were surprised to find the dual-haired blader gone.

"Kai?" Ray called.

Aléa frowned, looking underneath the counter and the laundry room, yet Kai had disappeared. Tyson started to look behind the couch and in the living room, Max was checking the bedroom and closets, and Ray headed for the bathroom to check in there.

"Kai? You in here?" Ray called, knocking.

He tried the handle and found the door locked.

"Found 'im." Tyson said.

"Kai, what are you doing in there? We need to take you home!" Max exclaimed.

They waited for a response, getting one a moment later. "No!"

Gold, blue, and brown eyes blinked in surprise. "What?" Tyson replied.

"I don't wanna go with you! I wanna stay with Aléa!"

The Spanish girl felt her face burn and she jerked back in surprise, "Dude who doesn't know who he is say what?!"

"Kai, you're just gonna be a burden!" Tyson said, crossing his arms, and not liking how stubborn his friend was acting. "Aléa doesn't like you, remember?!"

Max tapped Tyson on the shoulder and whispered, "Um, technically he doesn't!"

Ray glanced at Aléa, "We need to get him out of there."

"Kai…" Aléa walked up to the door and leaned against it. "Kai, please, your friends are worried about you. You don't want to stay with me…"

Kai, on the other side of the door, was sitting against the sink with his knees pulled against his chest tightly.

"Yes I do." He argued. "I don't want to go with them. I want to stay with you. I want you to take care of me… not them."

"Why, Kai? Why do you want _me_ to take care of you while you're in this state?"

Kai was quiet for a moment before he tightened the grip on his arms.

"Because… you're nice… and you know how to take care of me… and I don't wanna leave…"

Touched by those words, Aléa closed her eyes partway and avoided the gazes of the Bladebreakers.

"Kai!" Tyson whined, "C'mon, buddy, you gotta come back home!"

"No!"

Ray sighed and crossed his arms, "This is getting us nowhere."

Max agreed, "Kai's seriously bent on staying with Aléa."

"Dunno _why_." Tyson snorted.

"He just said why," Ray pointed out with a playful smile.

Tyson sighed and looked at Aléa, who was biting her bottom lip, her eyebrows meeting as she thought long and hard.

"Fine…" She finally sighed.

The other three blinked, "What?" Tyson replied.

"Kai can stay with me, but only if you guys constantly show up and help him get his memories back. The moment they're back, I want him outta my life."

Ray exchanged a look with Max and Tyson.

"I… guess we can do that." Ray said slowly. "Max, can you run over to the hotel and get Kai's stuff?"

"Yup!" the blond said cheerfully before bounding for the door.

Tyson rubbed his arm and muttered, "I dunno if I like this or not…"

Aléa sighed and muttered, "Welcome to my world…"

"Let's go, Tyson." Ray then said, touching his arm. "Kai's in good hands. Aléa knows what she's doing, and I trust her to take care of him."

Tyson frowned and sighed, "Okay, okay. Let's go catch up with Max."

Aléa opened the door for them as they left, "_Hasta la vista_."

"See ya later," Ray laughed before she closed the door behind them.

Aléa was quiet as she leaned against the back of the couch, staring at the bathroom door, which creaked open a moment later and a single crimson orb looked out. The moment it locked on her, the door opened all the way, and Kai stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him. Aléa met his eyes a moment later, silence falling between them.

"Did you eat?" Kai then whispered.

She blinked, taken aback by his simplest act of concern.

"Yes, I ate as well." Aléa replied with a small smile.

"Are… they coming back?"

She nodded, "But not to take you with them. They're going to be dropping off your belongings and visiting over the time that you recover. They're your friends Kai."

Kai was quiet before he muttered, "How come _they're_ my friends and you aren't?"

Aléa stared at him, completely bewildered by his words. Never in her life had she ever expected to see that day that Kai Hiwatari would want to be her _friend_ instead of her rival. To be someone he could trust and rely on, and not someone he didn't want anything to do with.

Aléa couldn't ignore the pounding of her heart, or the wave of warmth that swept over her. Just being around Kai, seeing him express his emotions and wants, it made something stir in her chest she couldn't quite yet comprehend. Like deep down she wanted nothing more than to call the man before her 'friend' and share her dreams with him, share with him her hopes and desires, and just…

Just act like nothing ever happened between them.

Suddenly, Aléa couldn't look at his face.

"I-I… I have to go get ready to go to the market."

"Can I come with you?"

Aléa forced a nod, "Find your shoes and put your clothes in the dryer."

She then retreated into her bedroom, closing the door and curling up into a ball on her bed, just staring through the gossamer curtains that hung over the window to the veranda.

_I need to control myself. This Kai isn't really Kai._

That didn't stop her from thinking of the time she didn't hate Kai though…

She had been young, and naïve. She had met him, admired him, and even started to Beyblade because she had wanted to be just like him. She had even worn a scarf like he did, and seeked out opponents that weren't always fair to the rules.

Then that night happened.

_She wasn't supposed to be scared of anything, but she didn't know where she was. She was exhausted and nobody could understand how she felt. She tried to breathe but there was no air in her lungs._

_No one there to talk to and the pain inside was making her numb…_

_Blood dripped down her face, droplets staining as crimson as Kai's eyes on her scarf, and she weakly tried to stand up before falling back down. Heavy footsteps rang throughout her mind as she weakly looked up through pain-induced tears, seeing __**his**__ face, reaching out to him._

"_Stupid girl… I told you not to battle them. You don't ever listen. Pathetic."_

_She gasped as Kai turned and walked away._

_Time passed before the Majestics found her. Robert carried her on his back with Johnny's help, Oliver and Enrique coaxing her, though they never understood just why she was crying in the first place._

That memory haunted her.

Kai hadn't even helped, even though the only reason she had been hurt in the first place was because she was battling for him, for his sake.

He hadn't even cared…

"Aléa? Are you okay?"

She jerked out of the memory and wiped her wet eyes with the corner of her pillow as Kai knocked on the door.

"Yeah. You ready?"

"_Sí…_"

Aléa stepped out of her room and saw Kai was smiling at her, making her heart quicken once more, and she had to fight against the blush threatening take over her face. She grabbed her wallet, keys, and phone, sticking them in her pocket, before heading to leave. Kai was right behind her as she opened the door, finding Max on the other side.

"Brought his suitcase!" Max said brightly. "Hi, Kai!"

Kai shrunk back behind Aléa slightly, eyes widening. Max frowned but didn't let it bother him before he placed the suitcase beside the couch, and then turned to leave again.

"We'll be by tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright."

"Bye, Kai! Bye, Aléa!"

They watched as Max left. Aléa glanced at Kai, who met her eyes, and she sighed before reached out to touch his arms.

"Max is your friend. You don't have to be wary of him."

"Sorry…"

"It's okay. You'll remember soon."

Kai gave a small nod, though there was a strange flicker of emotion across his face at those words. Aléa led him to the elevator and he walked close beside her as they headed downstairs and out of the building. People greeted Aléa eagerly in Spanish as they walked down the cobblestone street.

"Kai, watch it!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side before he was almost run over by a boy on a moped. Kai blinked a few times before looking at Aléa, who was staring at him with worry etched on her striking face. Sighing, she finally just took his hand and laced their fingers.

"Do _not_ let go. Some of the people here do not like tourists."

"Tourists?"

"You're not from here, Kai. You live in Bey City, Japan. At the moment you and your team are in Barcelona, Spain."

"Why are we here?"

"That… I don't know." Aléa frowned and then said, "I'll ask Ray when we see him next."

Kai was quiet, "Ray is the one with the Chinese clothing, right?"

Aléa smiled, "Yes, and the blond is Max. Tyson is the goof in the baseball cap."

"Tyson is… odd."

She giggled, finding the fact that Kai was the one saying that amusing.

"_Sí… _very odd indeed."

"What do you need to get at the market?" Kai then asked curiously, returning the hold on her hand.

She blushed faintly at the subtle action before saying, "Some groceries."

He looked around in awe as they entered the market place, "This is amazing!"

"Not really. There are much larger markets in the lower class areas and down by the water front."

"Will you show me one day?"

Aléa couldn't help but smile, "Sure." She promised.

They stopped by a produce stand, Aléa using her free hand to examine some mandarins. Kai picked up a pomegranate and looked at it, wondering what it tasted like. Butterscotch-colored eyes noticed a second later.

"You want to get some?"

"Yes…"

"Grab some. Grab anything you want to try."

"Really?"

Kai's eyes widened before he wore an expression that reminded Aléa of the local children in a candy store. Soft laughter escaped her as Kai released her hand and started to fill the hem of his shirt like a bag with several different types of fruit.

"Hey, _chica_! You're lookin' mighty _bonita_, Aléa, _bebé_!"

Aléa sweatdropped as a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Go away, Rafiel."

"Aw, c'mon, don't be like that."

Kai turned and locked his eyes on the boy that was speaking to Aléa. He had wavy black hair that framed his face and brushed against his shoulders and large dark brown eyes. Behind him were three larger boys, all with crop short black hair and narrowed black eyes.

"Go away, Rafiel, or I'll tell my father you're stalking me again."

Rafiel narrowed his eyes, "_Quién_ _los__perdedor_?" He demanded at once, glaring at Kai.

Aléa whirled around, "He is not a loser, you are! Get a life and leave me alone!" She picked up a mandarin and threw it at his head.

Hitting its mark, Aléa grinned as Rafiel clutched his forehead, and then moved closer. He froze a moment later, recognition crossing his face as he got a better look at Kai, before he quickly turned on his heel and fled with his friends right behind him. Aléa blinked a few times, unsure what had just happened, however grateful that he stalker decided to leave.

"Sorry," She paid for the mandarin she had just thrown along with all the fruit Kai had picked out before putting them in a bag. "C'mon, Kai, let's head home."

Kai's lips formed a smile and he took the bag from her, carrying it in his left hand while his right entwined with hers. Aléa blushed, feeling her heart skip a beat or two, but that didn't stop her from feeling a wave of gaiety.

They headed back to the apartment…

_____________________________________

Aléa couldn't sleep. Sighing, she sat up and looked at the large digital clock, finding it about 2 in the morning. Sliding out of bed, the Spanish girl crept out of her bedroom and crossed the room, tiptoeing near the couch, where Kai was fast asleep.

She stood in the moonlight and looked down at his serene face. Biting her lower lip, Aléa then hesitantly reached out, gently brushing her fingertips across his warm and soft cheek. Just as she was about to turn and head back to her room, a hand clasped around her wrist.

"Don't go."

Aléa blinked and looked down, feeling heat rise in her cheeks to see Kai's crimson eyes open and on her face.

"I thought you were asleep…"

Kai didn't answer before he sat up and pulled Aléa onto the edge of the couch.

"I had a dream…"

"About?"

"Your stalker."

"Rafiel? Why would you dream about him?"

Kai shrugged slightly before continuing, "In my dream, he and his friends attacked me."

Aléa blinked a few times, "It's just a dream, Kai…"

He nodded and looked down, gently holding her hand in his. Aléa looked down as well before she placed her other hand on top of his. She couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Try and get some more sleep, Kai." She whispered. "_Buenos noches._"

The brunette attempted to stand up and head back to bed, but Kai's arm wound around her waist, and suddenly she was lying against him on the couch, feeling his warm breath on the nape of her neck and his forehead pressed against the back of her head. Aléa blushed deeply, completely taken aback by Kai's actions, and she bit her lip as he pulled the blanket he had been using over her.

"Don't go…"

His voice was a plea.

"Kai…"

"Please…"

She clenched her eyes.

This was too much. She knew amnesia caused people to lose their memories, but did it also include slight personality change as well? She was confused, and not just by Kai.

She was confused by the emotions now stirring within her…

"Okay…"

Aléa closed her eyes, giving into Kai this one night…

_I know he has to get better… How come I want him to stay this way?_

Aléa knew it was wrong.

She knew that she shouldn't hope for it.

Nonetheless, Aléa wanted Kai to remain this way…

Because, deep down she could feel herself falling for him.

And she couldn't stop herself from falling.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: And so the story unfolds! Please review! No flames!**


	3. Tell Me You Care

**A/N: Onto the third chapter. Hopefully Kai will start acting normal again. His clinginess, as cute as it is, is creepy at the same time! ROFL. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, guys! I can't believe how popular this has become!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OC.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The sound of persistent knocking reached Aléa's ears the next morning, and she jerked up, rolling sideways off the couch and landing hard on the white carpet. Groaning, she rubbed the back of her head, before glancing sideways up at Kai, who was still fast asleep. Aléa managed to get to her feet and headed for the door, opening it groggily.

"_Hola_?"

"_Mon_ _beauté_!" a familiar voice exclaimed, before Aléa had someone hugging her tightly around her waist.

"Oli!" Aléa exclaimed, "_Mi_ _bonito chico!_"

Oliver Polanski pulled back and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, smiling up at her with his amethyst eyes. Behind him an eager redhead finally couldn't hold back his excitement and lunged forward, knocking Oliver to the side, and throwing his arms around Aléa tightly.

"I missed you, Aléa!" Johnny McGreggor shouted happily and affectionately, something that would've taken his teammates aback if it had been anyone else the Scot had his arms around.

Aléa smiled at him, "I missed you as well, Johnny."

Robert Jurgen rubbed his temple and gave an apologetic smile, "I am so sorry, Aléa, they just simply would not wait for a decent time frame to come and visit."

"It's alright, Rob." Aléa replied, ruffling Johnny's hair, and the younger boy released her before heading straight for the fridge. "What are the Majestics doing here anyway?"

"The same reason that the Bladebreakers, the Blitzkrieg Boys, and the White Tigers are here. A tournament." spoke up the blond standing beside Oliver, his lips forming a suave smile. "You've grown even more stunning in the time we've been apart, darling."

Aléa couldn't help but smirk in amusement, "For the last time, Enri, blonds just aren't my type."

Enrique Giancarlo sighed, "Alas, my love shall go unrequited once again due to you, _señorita!_"

"So what's for breakfast?" Johnny then asked from the kitchenette.

Oliver sighed, "Johnny, have some manners!"

Aléa patted the lime-green haired French boy atop his head, "It's alright, Oli, I expect nothing less whenever Johnny's here."

Aléa paused as she suddenly remembered her charge sleeping on the couch, and crossed the room, leaning over the side. She blinked in surprise to find Kai gone. She whirled around a moment later when Oliver released a small cry of startlement, for he had just tried to enter Aléa's bedroom.

"Aléa? Who are these people?" Kai inquired, having just stepped out, and he was dressed in his now-clean clothes.

Suddenly several pairs of eyes were widened and locked on the Spanish girl, who sweatdropped and felt unwanted heat creeping from her neck and up to her face. Enrique made a small face before he broke into a small smug grin.

"Ah, I see now!" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, "That makes so much sense!"

Aléa glared scathingly at him, "This is _not_ what you're thinking, Enri!"

Enrique crossed his arms, "That's what I looks like to all of us, Aléa. Why weren't you just upfront with us about being hooked-up with Kai Hiwatari?"

"I'm not!" Aléa snapped, getting nose-to-nose with the blond, and looking ready to beat in his face with her Beyblade. "He has amnesia, if you haven't noticed the fact he doesn't know who you are!"

A warm hand touched Aléa's arm and she turned, surprised to find Kai behind her, his crimson eyes locking on her butterscotch in utmost confusion and inquiringly.

"Does he really not remember who we are?" Oliver said, blinking rapidly.

"_Si_, Oli, he doesn't."

Kai continued to look at Aléa intensely.

"Kai, this is the Majestics. You know them, from Beyblading." Aléa then said slowly, before she picked up Dranzer from the island, and held it out to him. "Remember? Beyblading? Try it."

Kai hesitantly took the Beyblade and the launcher, blinking as he examined them, before setting them up. He met Aléa's eyes uncertainly for a moment, but she gave a slight nod of encouragement. Kai then took a deep breath and launched Dranzer, who landed on the counter and encircled the sink a few times.

"I… do this as a career?" He blinked.

Aléa smiled, "Yes, and you are one of the best."

"Hey!" Johnny replied, before Oliver elbowed him.

Kai watched Dranzer for a few more seconds before holding out his hand. The Beyblade launched itself to it and he caught it with ease, before looking back at Aléa. That's when she noticed the change.

His eyes were now… colder.

His face no longer showing emotion.

Unpleasantly, Aléa felt her heart pounding in her chest. He seemed to be remembering a little, and in return he was fading back into who he truly was. She knew that what she was feeling was wrong, that she shouldn't be hoping for him to still behave the way he had, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Rob, do you guys have any plans?" She whispered softly.

Robert shook his head, "No. In fact, we were wondering if you would like to spend the day with us… but seeing now that you have responsibilities with Kai…"

She turned to the violet-haired German, "How about you stay for dinner. I'll make a feast."

"And I shall help!" Oliver declared, smiling. "I am a master at cuisine."

"_Gracias_, Oli."

Kai was still watching her as she turned to check her groceries. Robert was attempting to keep order with his teammates in the meantime. Aléa opened the fridge and saw she had the perfect ingredients to make enchiladas and chimichangas.

Her cell rang and she answered it at once, "Hello?"

"Aléa, it's Ray. Hey, we were wondering if we should come over now."

"Sure, sure. The Majestics are here too, just so you know." Aléa paused and then smiled, "Hey, how would Tyson, Max, and you like to join us for dinner tonight?"

"That would be awesome!" Tyson shouted in the background.

Laughing, Aléa smiled at Ray's reply. "We would love to. Be there shortly. Bye."

"Bye, Ray."

Aléa hung up and felt goosebumps cover her body a moment later from the air-conditioning, reminding her she was still in her sleepwear. Blushing faintly, the Spanish girl excused herself and went into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. As she pulled on her trade-mark outfit, a sigh of depression escaped her.

She couldn't hide it any longer.

Deep down, she knew she had fallen in love with the new Kai…

What was even worse was she had already been in love with Kai beforehand. She claimed she loathed him, claimed that he was the one man on Earth she would never romantically link herself to, but deep down she had lied to the entire world. Lied to her parents, to her cousin Alejandro, to her Tía Adelita and Tío Conrado.

Lied to herself…

Aléa Karmen was in love with and had loved Kai Hiwatari.

Cold, emotionless Kai… and now warm and affectionate Kai… She loved him.

At least with Kai the way he was now she at least had a chance…

Although it was still wrong.

Closing her eyes, Aléa fought back the selfish temptations she was feeling and stepped out of the bedroom, finding Robert, Johnny, and Enrique all telling Kai stories of past Beybattles and tournament. Oliver was in the kitchen and had started to prepare some French dishes to go with hers, humming to himself happily as he cooked. About fifteen minutes passed and the Bladebreakers arrived.

"Hey, Kai!" Max said, addressing him as if he was speaking to a young child.

Kai frowned slightly, "Max, right?"

Max nodded, "And Tyson and Ray." He indicated to each young man. "We brought some pictures to help jog your memory!"

Max and Tyson sat down beside Kai and started to show him pictures of past events while Ray wandered into the kitchen, where Aléa was preparing the enchiladas.

"Any improvement?" He asked quietly.

She avoided his topaz orbs, "Yes…"

Ray blinked in surprise, "What triggered it?"

"Launching his Beyblade."

"How much did he remember?"

"He didn't say… I could just tell by the way his expression changed… He looked just like the old Kai…"

Ray watched as Aléa sighed softly.

"I know… it's hard on you." Ray then said quietly, touching her arm. "Harder than you're letting on. Just know I'm here for you, Aléa. I've always considered you a friend… despite your rivalry with Kai."

Aléa blinked and met his eyes slowly, "Thanks, Ray. I really am glad to have you as a friend. You just… seem to make my worries fade away."

He smiled, "You're welcome. Now can I help you out? Feeding this many people is gonna take an extra set of hands."

"Sure thing! Oli, we got a helper!"

Oliver grinned, "_Oui_, _oui_, thank you so much, Ray!"

Aléa lowered her eyes as they worked, trying to forget about her feelings. She tried to ignore them, tried to lock them up, but it was growing harder and harder with each passing moment. She knew that the pictures and stories were triggering Kai's memory, because with each one shown and told, his emotions seemed to be disappearing and his demeanor was changing.

It was only a matter of time before Kai would fade back into himself…

_So much for my happy ending…_

_____________________________________

"Geez, Aléa, you are one awesome cook!" Tyson exclaimed, rubbing his full stomach, before he burped.

Aléa giggled, "I can tell. I'm glad you liked it."

At least someone appreciated her…

"Oli, that was wonderful." Enrique said, smiling at the French boy.

Oliver beamed with pride, "Thank you, Enrique."

"I'm sleepy now." Johnny yawned.

Robert nodded in agreement, "Yes, I am as well. I believe it is time that we should take our leave, Aléa."

"Okay, Rob." Aléa stood up from the table and walked the Majestics to the front door. "I'm so glad that you were able to visit."

"So are we!" Johnny grinned, rubbing his nose. "You're like a big sis to me."

Aléa hugged him and kissed his forehead, "Good. You need female guidance. Rob can't control you on his own."

Johnny sheepishly grinned before glancing at the German, "Well… yeah."

"Until next we meet, _señorita_." Enrique said, taking her hand, and kissing it.

Aléa sweatdropped and rolled her eyes, "For the last time, Enri, I am not into blonds!"

His blue eyes sparkled, "Yes, I know. You prefer dark hair… shades of blue."

Her face turned as red as her skirt and she looked ready to knock Enrique senseless.

"Leave!" She hissed.

Oliver widened his eyes, "I get a hug farewell, do I not?"

Aléa's eyes softened the moment she looked at him, "Of course you do, Oli!" She said in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice, just to rub it into Enrique's face.

She held her arms out and embraced Oliver, making sure to press his face into her bosom, and Enrique collapsed sideways before recovering. Smirking, Aléa watched the Majestics as they left, before shutting the door and turning back to the Bladebreakers.

"I remember now." Kai said, his voice now losing emotion as well. "We split up a few years back… didn't we?"

"That's right, Kai." Tyson said, brown eyes softening. "You went to the Blitzkrieg Boys, Max went to the All Stars, and Ray went back to the White Tigers…"

Kai was quiet, "But what about Aléa? When did we meet?"

She was the one to answer, "When I was fourteen, in Bey City."

His eyes were blank, "I don't remember you, other than what's happened here."

"At least he's starting to remember us." Max sighed happily.

"That's a good sign." Ray added.

_Maybe for you… _Aléa couldn't help but think.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Tyson said, climbing to his feet.

"Okay."

"Bye, Kai." They all said.

Kai gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, but didn't speak. Once Aléa closed the door and locked it, she turned to look at him, and she couldn't help but let her eyes betray her and shine with her sadness and selfish emotions.

"I… remember." Kai whispered.

"Remember what?" Aléa inquired slowly, sitting down beside him on the couch.

"Who attacked me."

Her eyes widened and she subconsciously touched his shoulder, "You do? Who was it?"

"…Rafiel and his friends."

"Rafiel, Ramón, Damario, and Eladio attacked you? Whatever for?"

"It's like you said… people around here hate tourists." Kai smirked a little. "They mugged me and left me for the dogs… then again, isn't that what you said part of you wanted?"

Aléa flinched and whispered, "Kai, I didn't mean that…"

Kai's eyes met hers, and she saw that he didn't believe her.

The change had been so drastic…

And heart-racking on Aléa's part.

She was looking into the eyes of the Kai she couldn't stand, yet still loved.

The only thing he didn't remember was _her_.

"Then tell me you care, or leave me until I remember everything."

Aléa trembled and pressed her fist over her heart, lowering her eyes. Suddenly Kai cupped her face, forcing crimson eyes to meet butterscotch, and suddenly Aléa stopped breathing. Her face was hot as lips were swiftly pressed against hers, demanding the truth from her, and she couldn't stop them from responding to a kiss that should have never happened.

Hot tears burned her eyelids as she clenched her eyes shut, knowing she should push Kai away, but she had longed for this moment for so long. She couldn't bear to make it end, even though she knew she would have to eventually. To finally have the man she loved kiss her… it was a dream come true.

A dream drifting into a nightmare…

_I'll believe all your lies, just pretend you love me. Make believe, close you eyes, I'll be anything for you…_

She finally found her self-control and broke free, "No!"

Kai stared at her as Aléa panted heavily, trying to catch her breath, and fight the overwhelming emotions burning through her.

"Aléa…"

She looked at him in surprise to hear the warm and soothing tone of voice he had been using the past two days as he said her name. Despite his demeanor now, there was still a part of him that was the new Kai.

The Kai that was grateful for her care and showed her affection and trust…

"I-I do… I do care…" Aléa choked out. "All along I've lied. I care about you, Kai, that's why I didn't leave you in that alley! That's why I agreed to take care of you, even though I didn't have too! Ray can see right through me, but he's the only one who can! I care about you, Kai!"

Kai stared at her before his lips formed a faint whisper of a smile.

"Aléa…"

Said brunette finally met his eyes, fighting the tears threatening to fall.

"I promise I will care too… when I remember everything."

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: Uh-oh, can you say drama? Lol. Please review; no flames.**


	4. Sweet Sacrifice

**A/N: (clicks tongue) Dunno what to say… guess I'll just start the chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OC.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The next few days were spent in mainly silence. Aléa spent her nights fighting the tears and the heart-break. She knew that it was inevitable, that Kai's memories were coming back completely, and that soon he would be gone again.

He would walk away again…

And there was nothing she could do about it. She tried to be strong, to put off like she didn't care, but Kai could see right through her. He had managed to break her barriers and get her to confess that she cared about him, and he could also see that him leaving would devastate her.

Now their days together were numbered, dwindling to the final night that Aléa knew they would spend together. Kai remembered everything, except for that night when he had completely shattered her and her dreams.

That was the final memory to be found.

"Would you like some tea?"

The simplest request touched Aléa, for it wasn't like Kai to offer anything to anyone. She turned from leaning on the edge of the veranda, watching the midnight moon, and gave a forced smile. Kai's eyes were closed and he was holding a tray with two mugs of warm green tea.

"Yes, please. Thank you."

Aléa took the mug and held it in both hands, her thumbs brushing against the porcelain, and her butterscotch orbs went back to the night sky. Kai stood beside her, his arms crossed, and his eyes opened partway, taking in the sky as well.

"Aléa,"

"_Sí_, Kai?"

"Battle me."

She jumped and turned to look at him in bewilderment, "Excuse me?"

Kai pulled out Dranzer and his launcher and aimed right at Aléa.

"Battle me."

Aléa stared at him, slowly placing the mug on the small table, and narrowing her eyes at the dual-haired Russian.

"Why?"

Kai didn't reply, the answer in his eyes.

It had finally happened. He finally remembered. He wanted to settle the score, once and for all, and to move on in his life. She was to become a forgotten memory, a thing of the past that Kai would wish to forget.

Her love would go unspoken, as it should be.

_And it doesn't matter how you feel now, anything at all. Seems to be your only way, so vicious… But it doesn't matter how I feel now, anything at all. Since I've left you with the wrong impression while I'm still the same._

Aléa reached into her pocket and withdrew a familiar red blade with black and white alternating lightning marks on the side. She set up her own launcher and backed away to the other side of the veranda, her eyes locked on the crimson orbs that haunted her, and her body visibly trembled. No words were spoken as they both launched their blades, them clashing in the night, and battling.

"Let's go, Dranzer…"

His voice was a cold whisper as the mighty phoenix rose from the ashes of Aléa's memories. She didn't hold back as she looked upon the creature she had once feared, yet now embraced because it represented the one thing she would always cherish. Aléa's gloved hand clasped around the phoenix pendant hanging around her neck as her butterscotch eyes looked up at Dranzer.

"Give me everything you got, Aléa! Don't hold back on me now!" Kai demanded.

Her lips formed a smile, "If that's what you want…" Aléa threw her head back, "Kenshin, rise!"

Kai smirked as Aléa's bit-beast revealed himself. He appeared to be built like a wolf, but his body was covered in ruby red scales, and his eyes were solid white. He snarled and locked eyes on Dranzer.

"Tell me why!"

Kai looked at Aléa as they're blades clashed; encircling each other in a dance they called Beybattling.

She couldn't hold in her emotions any longer, "Tell me why you did what you did to me! Tell me why you left me hurt and alone! I needed you and you walked away! You needed me and I didn't walk away, so why did you walk away Kai!"

"Because… you put yourself in unnecessary danger and I couldn't stand to look at you. I walked away and got the people that worried about you in ways I could never…"

Aléa fell to her knees, "You… went and got the Majestics? It was you who told them where I was…?"

Kai crossed his arms as sparks flew from their blades. Suddenly they both reached up as their blades flew back and were caught. The only sound besides Aléa's heavy breathing was the sound of her heart beating loudly in her ears.

"Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?" Kai whispered, before he walked forward, and stood over her, eyes suddenly flickering with emotions Aléa didn't understand. "You poor sweet innocent thing, dry your eyes…"

Kai knelt down on one knee and wiped the lone tear that slipped down Aléa's tan cheek.

"You know you live to break me…" Aléa whispered before her voice filled with venom, "One day, I'm gonna forgive your name… and one sweet day you're gonna drown in my last pain, Kai Hiwatari!" She spat his name and staggered away from him.

Crimson eyes stared at her, unblinking. Aléa fought the captivation that they brought, fought the truth one last time.

"I hate you, Kai."

He was silent.

"I HATE YOU!"

Suddenly Aléa was hitting him in the chest and crying, trying to make him feel some pain to make up for the pain that she was enduring right now, breaking her heart into millions of shards. Shards that were too sharp to put back together, too small to matter.

"I… hate… you…" Aléa sobbed, her blows weakening and becoming insignificant.

Kai grasped her wrists and held them in place, staring down at her tear-stained face, and just watching her break before him. Aléa couldn't stop the memories from her past to play across her mind. She couldn't stop the love that burned through her, trying to break free and become known to the one currently restraining her.

"Tell me you care… or leave me be." Kai said in a low voice.

Aléa hung her head and pressed her forehead against his shoulder. Kai released her wrists and she clutched his shirt as he slowly held her arms.

"I… care." She choked out. "More than you'll ever know."

He lifted her chin and made their eyes meet. "Then tell me so I will."

Her barely parted lips trembled as she stared into crimson eyes that she didn't recognize. She had never seen his eyes like this, even when he had amnesia. All she saw were emotions that had never lingered in his crimson irises before.

"Aléa…"

The soft and warm whisper she longed to hear was spoken.

Her voice came out barely above a whisper, the sincerity echoing in her voice as she spoke them. "'I can't run anymore, I fall before you, here I am I have nothing left. Though I've tried to forget you're all that I am, take me home I'm through fighting it. Broken, lifeless, I give up, you're my only strength. Without you I can't go on, anymore, ever again…'"

Kai stared down into Aléa's eyes, not speaking as she continued to speak.

"'I can't run anymore, I give myself to you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. In all my bitterness, I ignored all that's real and true. All I need is you… When night falls on me, I'll not close my eyes, I'm too alive, and you're too strong. I can't lie anymore; I fall down before you… I'm sorry… I'm sorry.'"

He merely silenced her with a kiss.

_What? He's… kissing me?_

"I care…" Kai whispered quietly. "Thank you, for everything you've done for me, Aléa."

He gently pried her off him before he turned to head for the door.

"This is goodbye…"

Aléa clutched the hem of her skirt, "I know…" She croaked.

Kai was quiet before he whispered two words. "I'm sorry."

She looked up, blinking her teary eyes in surprise to hear these words, but Kai was already gone.

She had been right…

He had walked away again.

However, she had also been wrong.

Because Kai _had_ been grateful, _had_ appreciated all that she had done.

In the end, he had been honest with her as well. He didn't lie to her, didn't take advantage of her feelings, and he had left with a heart-felt apology. It was a sign that Kai did care about her, just not as deeply as she cared about him.

Aléa gave a sob mixed with a laugh as she rocked back and forth, hugging herself, and looking up at the midnight sky. Part of her was grateful for the gentle kindness Kai had given her along with the respect, and the other part was devastated, heart-broken, and just wanted to curl up and cry.

And that's exactly what she did…

_____________________________________

Kai couldn't understand why he felt so much guilt. He couldn't get the image of Aléa's crying face out of his head either. He couldn't get her voice and her words out either.

He had done the right thing. He had kept his promise as well. He _did_ care about her, but he didn't hold the emotions that she held for him.

…Right?

Kai frowned slightly before he continued on to his hotel. He looked around warily, tense in case of being attacked by Rafiel and his goons again. He had managed to get through the alley and was just about to cross the street when he saw them.

"You think you're so cool, movin' in on my _chica_, don't you Mr. Beyblader." Rafiel growled.

Kai simply glanced at him.

"Leaving her, are ya? Made her cry?"

Still he said nothing.

Rafiel fumed in anger, "I'll kill you!"

Kai ducked as Rafiel lunged. "Not this time." He growled, before he threw the Spanish boy into the other three.

"What did she ever see in you?" Rafiel spat.

Kai's fist clenched and he glared at him, "What you won't ever have. You better leave her alone in the future. She doesn't need the scum of the earth harassing her every time she leaves her apartment."

Kai turned on his heel and continued across the street. He arrived at the hotel a few moments later, pausing to look up at the sky, before he went inside. He went straight for the suite that the Bladebreakers had checked in to and opened the door with the key Max had given him with his belongings.

"Kai?!"

Three voices chorused his name in surprise.

"You're all better!" Max cheered before glomping him.

Kai had a simple response, "Why are you hugging me?"

Max quickly pulled back, "Sorry…" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Great to see ya back, buddy! Saved ya some cake!" Tyson grinned.

"Moron," Kai muttered, looking away from him.

Ray approached slowly. "Where's Aléa?"

Kai felt an unfamiliar stirring in his chest at the mentioning of the one he had left crying on the veranda.

"We said goodbye."

Ray blinked and frowned, "Did she… tell you anything?"

Kai was quiet before he said, "No."

It was a lie, and Ray knew it at once.

"We're taking you back home tomorrow morning." Ray then declared.

"Fine with me. I'm going to bed."

Worried, the other three watched as Kai headed into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

_____________________________________

"Shh… it's okay… don't cry…" Oliver whispered, holding Aléa comfortingly with Enrique.

Johnny was fuming and looked ready to kill, "Where is that jerk? I'll knock him into next month!"

Robert gave Johnny a stern look, "Johnny, calm down. What Aléa needs right now are comfort and her friends, not threats to the man she loves."

"He just _rejected_ her, Robert!" Johnny hissed. "He deserves to be threatened!"

"Johnny… no…" Aléa whispered, her voice hoarse. "Just… let it go…"

Sighing, the Scot gave it a rest.

"Let's take her back to Paris with us." Oliver suggested. "Get her away for awhile."

"Good idea, Oli." Enrique smiled. "Come on, baby, let's get you cleaned up and take you home for some healing…"

Aléa looked at all of them with red-rimmed eyes, "_Gracias… mis amigos…_"

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: Final chapter's next. Hope you guys enjoyed this… angsty… chapter. Sorry about that… anyways, please review. No flaming.**


	5. On the Other Side

**A/N: Final chapter! Sorry this turned out to be a short story, but I couldn't think of anything else to fit into the story-line without Kai being OOC, and that is something I don't want to have happen. Thanks for all the support and the reviews! Hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or anything other than my OC.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Aléa, I brought you some breakfast!" Enrique said cheerfully.

He opened the door to the room she had been staying in, surprised to find her dressed and launching Kenshin over and over again. He hadn't seen her _this_ active in the entire month she had stayed with them. Enrique placed the tray down on the vanity table and smiled as he watched Aléa.

"Someone seems to be smiling!"

Enrique's eyes widened as Aléa glanced at him, her face etched in nothing but rage. He flinched and quickly backed away.

_Or I could be so very wrong…_ Enrique paled.

"Seems like she's entered the final stage of rejection. Anger." Johnny snorted, leaning on the doorway. "Might wanna run, Enrique, she's out for blood and you're the only one she normally wants to hit."

"Maybe… perhaps… you're right… Later!" Enrique whirled on his heel and fled the room.

Johnny chuckled to himself before he entered the room, watching as Aléa attempted a new move, and succeeded.

"Cool move. Seems really affective for aerial strikes."

"That's the purpose." Aléa said quietly.

Johnny sighed and said, "You're not gonna let this go, are ya?"

Aléa was quiet, "What's to let go? He didn't love me. At least he was honest… unlike Enri is at times."

"Yeah, Enrique's gonna find himself in a world of trouble… one day." Johnny bit his lip and then said, "Aléa… I'm worried."

"Why?"

"Because… this isn't like you. The Aléa I know, my big sis, would not have spent an entire month crying. She would've picked herself up and moved on… why is it different from the time that guy your father engaged you to was cheating on you?"

Aléa was quiet for a moment, "Johnny… you may not ever understand this, but… I've loved Kai for four years straight in secret, even when all I claimed I loathed him. That's why it's different this time… because when Kai left, he took my heart with him."

"Oh, Aléa, you will win his heart yet!" Oliver exclaimed from the doorway, before running over to her, and hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, Oli, but I don't think that's the case here. Kai's heart is free… and will always be free. I doubt he'll ever let himself fall in love."

"You'll never know unless you try. Don't give up." Robert said, entering the room as well, with Enrique nervously trailing behind him and using him as a human shield.

Aléa bit her lip, "Thanks… but no thanks. I'm gonna head home and get on with my life. Maybe one day the one meant for me will be waiting there…"

She hugged and kissed them all on the cheek, even Enrique who looked like he finally achieved at something, before she started to make the arrangements to take her back to Barcelona.

_____________________________________

Kai clenched his teeth in frustration. He had spent hours in the backyard of Tyson's house, attempting to do a new move he had spent the last month working on, but so far he kept failing, which was something not normal for the Russian. His fists clenched at his sides and self-loathing filled him.

"Why can't I get this right!?" He muttered dangerously, catching Dranzer in his fist.

Light footsteps reached his ears before Ray's voice did, "You're distracted."

Kai glanced at the Oriental-clad boy for a moment, "Why would you say something like that? I'm _not_ distracted, Ray."

"Quit denying it, Kai." Ray said seriously, "Ever since we've come back from Barcelona, you've been way worse than usual. You're more short-tempered too, and I don't think poor Max and Tyson can handle it any longer."

The dual-bluenette was silent.

Ray's voice softened, "Once a close friend told me I was distracted because of my feelings for Mariah. Now that close friend is distracted by his own feelings."

Kai's eyes widened slightly, the crimson shade darkening slightly as the epiphany hit him a moment later.

"I… _love_ her?"

"All along I think you have, deep down inside your heart."

"But how is that possible? I don't fall in love."

"You fell without even realizing it… and I think you fell again while she was taking care of you, Kai."

Kai was quiet for a moment as the images of Aléa's teary eyes the color of butterscotch appeared in his mind, along with her tear-streak striking face, and how her rich dark chocolate locks fell around her face. He had never found himself finding anything beautiful like he was finding her right now.

"Do you think… there's redemption?" He whispered.

Ray touched his shoulder and gave it a brotherly squeeze, "You know how she feels, Kai… now you just have to show her how _you_ feel."

"I don't think I can."

"The Kai I know wouldn't say that. You can do anything if you put your mind to it. Confidence is key, my friend."

Kai silently looked up at the full harvest moon in the sky.

"You're right, Ray… Thanks."

Ray blinked at the unexpected gratitude before he smiled, "No prob, Kai…"

_____________________________________

Aléa sighed irritably as she found Rafiel, Ramón, Damario, and Eladio leaning against the front of her apartment building. She had just spent a long flight and was _not_ in the mood to deal with her stalker.

"Hey there, _chica_! Gotcha a little something!" Rafiel grinned in a way that reminded Aléa of Enrique.

"What is it now, Rafiel? Another bouquet of roses for me to hit you with and make you bleed from the thorns?"

Rafiel frowned a little, "Why you like that, Aléa? You know I like you. What's so wrong with that?"

She feigned to think for a moment, "Oh, I dunno… maybe because you're a pompous jerk who doesn't have a life and you creep me out." Aléa retorted, her eyes narrowed and her voice venomous.

His eyes narrowed and he ground his teeth, "You're getting on my last nerves, Aléa! I can be good for you! I would never break your heart like that Russian rat did!"

That was the last straw. In a split second Kenshin was launched and hit Rafiel straight in the face, knocking him back with blood pooling from his nose, and then Kenshin was back in her pocket. Aléa smirked and crossed her arms, towering over Rafiel, who was crying and clutching his nose.

"Stay away from me, or I will get a restraining order against you, Rafiel."

Aléa turned on her heel and went inside. She entered the elevator and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms, and trying to ignore the wave of pain she felt as her eyes landed on her door. Sighing, her fingertips brushed against the numbers, before she pulled out her keys and went to unlock the door.

She paused as the door opened slowly.

"Alejandro? Is that you?" Aléa called out warily, stepping into the semi-dark apartment.

Golden eyes froze as the door shut behind her. Aléa felt her heart pounding against her ribcage, and her body started to tremble as she stared in bewilderment.

_It… has to be a dream… no way that he's really…_

"K-K…"

She found she couldn't speak.

Kai stood up and pulled out a set of keys, jingling them slightly, before dropping them on the coffee table. Aléa stared at him, unsure if she was in a dream or if this was some cruel hallucination that karma had brought to torture her. His footsteps echoed throughout the silent room as he slowly approached, his face stoic, but his crimson orbs flickering in emotions that were enchanting.

"Aléa…"

He spoke the same soft whisper that sent the old warmth and soothing it used to throughout her entire being.

"KAI!"

Kai staggered backwards as Aléa tackled him to the ground, at first hugging him, and then sitting up and hitting him in the chest a few times. He flinched slightly with every blow, which was far from a slap from Hilary on the pain factor, and waited until the Spanish girl calmed somewhat, though she still remained sitting on his chest.

"You are so dead, Kai!" She hissed, grabbing the front of his shirt, and pulling him up so they were nose-to-nose. "First you leave me, and now you're here?! Just what in the hell is going on?!"

Kai smirked slightly before he merely silenced her with a kiss. Aléa's face descended to a scarlet shade, her blinking rapidly in shock, but that didn't stop her from kissing back. Kai placed his hands on her hips and held her in his lap as they kissed.

The epiphany hit Aléa a moment later.

_He… loves me back… He doesn't have to say it…_

Aléa finally pulled away, tears brimming her eyes. "Are you staying or am I leaving?"

Kai merely brushed his fingertips across her tan cheekbone, "Your choice."

Throwing her arms around his neck, Aléa clenched her eyes shut tightly, just feeling Kai holding her against him. Kai closed his eyes partway, surprised by how he enjoyed the feel of her in his arms, and he placed his chin on her shoulder, idly rubbing the small of Aléa's back.

"Thank you… for everything." He whispered.

"I'd do anything for you, Kai…" She simply replied. "I always will."

Crimson eyes closed and Kai knew he didn't have to speak the words

Their love was unspoken…

And Aléa would follow him to the ends of the earth if she had too…

He would never walk away from her ever again.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: Aw, happy ending! Yay! (cheers) Okay, I hope you guys liked the first short story in many that are coming up. So here's a list of the titles and the pairings of my upcoming stories! Please check 'em out and review!**

**Lost in a Moment – Kenny/OC (The midget needs love)**

**Tiger in the Snow – Lee/OC (LEE NEEDS LOVE! RAY GETS ALL OF IT!)**

**Fences – Tyson/OC (I know, shocking, isn't it?)**

**Strangers Like Me – Oliver/OC (Oli is just so uber cute!!)**

**Landing in London – Michael/OC (I think Michael needs to learn to love something other than himself…)**

**Perfect Day – Enrique/OC (Enri needs to change some of his ways…)**

**Never Too Late – Max/OC (What can I say? Max is hot… (drools) Uh… moving on!)**


End file.
